This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Measurement of the auto-reduction rate by the x-ray beam was continued for the oxidized form of cytochrome ba3. It involves combined X-ray diffraction data and single crystal absorption spectra in the UV/Visible region were recorded at different temperatures. Based on these measurements the rate of reduction is determined. The project drives development of compatibility between the UV/VIS spectroscopy system and the robotic mounting system for high-throughput screening.